This One Time
by SebasuchansKitten
Summary: So... what really happened at band camp? Oneshot YAOI Sebaciel (AU/OOC)


** All I have to say is what happens at band camp SHOULD STAY at band camp.**

_** "…Except for herpes. That shit'll come back with you." -Sid Garner**_

* * *

"I don't want to go to some stupid band camp," Ciel snapped. "It'll be a waste of time and a waste of my summer."

"It sounds like a good opportunity for you, Ciel," Rachel insisted, her eyes scanning over the pamphlet. "It says that they have plenty of activities and exercises to help you advance in your musical talent and make new friends. The camp is in the mountains, too, so you'll get plenty of fresh air."

"I hate the outdoors," Ciel reminded. "I'll just be miserable the whole time."

"I don't know, Ciel," Vincent began, peering over Rachel's shoulder to regard the pamphlet. "They say that their counselors have plenty of experience in musical instruction, and you'll be able to do nature pursuits in your free time."

"Didn't you hear me? I _hate _the outdoors! Plus I'd have to share my living space with other people!"

"This is what the pamphlet says: 'We are known for our counselors who have years of experience working as musical instructors. Our accommodations consist of cabins providing two bunk beds, meaning that there will be four campers to each cabin.'"

"See? That's ludicrous," Ciel declared. "I couldn't share a living space with three other people."

"It wouldn't be all that bad," Vincent protested. "You'd have plenty of time to practice your trumpet and make new friends, and, even though you dislike the outdoors, I think being in nature would be good for you."

"We still have a month before summer begins, anyway," Rachel said. "You still have a few weeks to decide, and I highly suggest that you reconsider going."

"Whatever," Ciel muttered. "I'm not going to a stupid band camp."

* * *

Ciel cringed as the bus hit a particularly deep pothole, causing him to bounce around like a rag doll. The ride had been hot, bumpy, and irritating due to the amount of chatter that echoed throughout the packed vehicle. It had been at least two hours since Ciel saw any signs of people, and he was already annoyed at the quantity of trees that surrounded the road.

"Are we almost there?"

"Where are we?"

"Jeez, we're pretty far up the mountain, huh?"

Kids continued to blabber as the bus jolted up the steep road. The only positive thing about the horrendous ride was that Ciel had a seat to himself, instead of having to share his space with an exasperating stranger.

The road eventually led to a large clearing that wasn't completely tree infested. The passengers gawked and gasped at the considerably sized land, for it was the most open space they had seen in the last couple hours.

"We're here," the bus driver announced. "Grab your bags and I'll lead you to the mess hall."

Ciel grabbed his duffel bag and his trumpet case, careful not to bang the instrument around. He waited until every person got off the bus before he exited, as well.

His group was then led to the largest building that had the big, bold words **MESS HALL **clearly painted above the two entrance doors. The bus driver kindly held the door open for all of the kids as they scrambled inside.

"A big group we have this year," a man remarked as they all piled in the cafeteria. Ciel blinked in surprise when he noticed that there were already kids sitting at tables, obviously waiting for further instruction.

"For those of you who just came in, please take a seat wherever you'd like," a man with two-toned hair instructed. "And don't be shy; we have plenty of room."

Ciel found himself a seat at an empty table in the back, since he definitely wanted a distance between himself and the others.

"Everybody found a seat? Yes? Good, now we'll proceed. My name is Ronald Knox; I'm one of the counselors here," the man with the two-toned hair explained. "It's a pleasure to see so many new faces this year."

Ciel rolled his eyes at the comment, but he still listened to the counselor, nevertheless.

"There are four sectors on these grounds, and ten cabins per sector. Each sector has their own assigned counselor, and we'll be there just to make sure that there's no problems. As you already know, my name is Ronald, and I'll be monitoring the first sector."

Ronald took a step back and a seemingly cheerful lady took a step forward, waving her hand in a greeting.

"Hello, everyone, my name is Angela," the white-haired woman introduced. "I'm also a counselor here and I'd just like to say that this looks like the best group of campers we've ever had! I'm assigned to the second sector, and I can't wait to start this summer with you all!"

_ She definitely likes her job, _Ciel thought. _I wonder why._

"Good afternoon, lovely campers!" A brown-haired woman exclaimed. "I'm Paula, and I'm so excited to hear all the pretty instruments that everyone plays! I'm sector three, by the way."

_ I hope I don't get her as my counselor, _Ciel worried. _That lady is a dunce._

"And I am Agni, the counselor in charge of the fourth sector. I find music to be very enjoyable and I am sure that we'll make superior music this summer," an Indian man said with a smile.

"Your counselors are here to help and support you," Ronald stated. "We all have experience in music and this camp is here to help you succeed in one way or another. Your camp schedules are posted in your cabins, and your counselor will inform you about additional activities later. Please listen for your name, as we will be assigning you to cabins now."

Angela lifted up her clipboard and began reading off the names. "Elizabeth M., Hannah A., Mathilda S., and Stella R. will be in sector one, cabin one."

Ciel clutched his duffel bag and trumpet case as he waited to hear his name. He wasn't excited about having to room with three other people, but he was hoping that this summer would breeze by.

"… Ciel P., Alois T., Sebastian M., and Finnian will be in sector two, cabin ten."

Ciel stood, his luggage in hand, and made his way out of the now half empty mess hall. Many campers had already found their cabins, and Ciel was ready to finally settle in.

The sectors weren't completely separated as Ciel had originally imagined. In fact, the sectors were rather close together, adding a little confusion as he attempted to find his living quarters.

But, after discovering that the cabins had their own labels on the outside, Ciel found the cabin labeled **Sector 2, Cabin 10** and proceeded to enter what would be his new home for the rest of the summer.

Ciel opened the door and saw two blond boys were already inside, one lazily sprawled across one of the top bunk beds and the other folding his clothes on the one below.

"Hey, our other roomie!" The blond on the top bed announced, sitting up quickly and smiling. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ciel Phantomhive," Ciel stated, closing the door. "And you two are?"

"I'm Alois Trancy," the boy on the top bed introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, Ciel," the other boy said cheerfully as he folded his last shirt. "I'm Finnian, but you can call me Finny."

"You can have the top bunk on that bed," Alois informed, pointing his finger at the other pair of beds across the room. "Finny and I are sharing these ones."

"Alright," Ciel shrugged, tossing his duffel bag up on the unoccupied top bunk. "So what do you guys play?"

"I play the fiddle," Finny answered. "I've been playing for six years."

"Saxophone," Alois replied. "Four years. What about you, Ciel?"

"Trumpet, seven years," Ciel declared. "Yet my parents still wanted me to go to band camp."

"Right? My mom's the same way," Alois muttered. "Sure, I've only been playing for four years, but that doesn't mean that I need to go to band camp."

"I come for the fun," Finny mused. "My first time here was when I was in my third year of fiddle and I keep coming back because it's so much fun."

"This is my first time," Ciel admitted.

"Mine too," Alois stated. "And it sucks for us newbie's because we have to lodge with Sebastian Michaelis."

"Who's Sebastian Michaelis?" Ciel asked, and the two blonds stared at him in shock.

"You don't know who Sebastian Michaelis is?" Finny questioned, and Ciel just shrugged.

"It's just a name to me. Is he a monster or something?"

"He isn't scary, just a little intimidating," Alois answered. "Everyone knows Sebastian Michaelis is an extremely dedicated pupil. He came to my school for a band competition once and he alone creamed our entire school band. He's been playing the clarinet for eleven years, and he's definitely better than any composer I've ever heard."

"Is he conceited, then?" Ciel wondered.

"What do you think?" Alois murmured. "And even though I hate to admit it, the guy's got a right to be. I mean, he's a high school student and he makes Mozart look dumb."

"He's been coming to this camp longer than I have, too," Finny mentioned. "As far as I know, he comes here every summer."

The three boys immediately stopped talking as the door opened, revealing a tall young man with a backpack slung across one of his shoulders and a clarinet case in his hand.

The dark-haired teen calmly strode inside of the cabin and he gently set his case down next to the bed below Ciel's, as if he already knew that that was the only bed unoccupied.

"You must be Sebastian," Finny spoke up, standing to his feet and politely holding his hand out. "I'm Finny. The other blond is Alois and the dark-haired boy is Ciel."

Sebastian tucked a piece of hair behind his ear before he shook Finny's hand. "Yes, I'm Sebastian Michaelis. And you're Finny?"

"Yes," he confirmed. "Then Alois and Ciel."

"Ciel, Alois," Sebastian nodded to the two, whom promptly nodded back.

_ I'll be living with a musician who's supposedly more talented than Mozart, _Ciel thought. _Why the hell did I come here?_

* * *

Later that night, Ciel, Alois, and Finny all sat on the floor playing Monopoly, while Sebastian was lounging in his bunk.

"Do you want to play, Sebastian?" Finny asked, turning to look him. "We're starting a new game."

Sebastian shook his head. "I'll pass, thanks. It was a long trip up here and I'd rather relax."

Finny smiled. "Okay. If you ever feel like playing then you can come join in."

The three played four rounds of Monopoly, three rounds of Scrabble and two rounds of tic-tac-toe, (out of boredom and loss of ideas.)

Finally, as it approached eleven o' clock, the crickets were chirping wildly in the darkness, and the three new friends were completely out of ideas.

"We could play Monopoly again," Finny spoke up.

"No," Alois refused. "I'm tired of that game."

"Hangman?" Ciel suggested.

"It's nighttime," Alois whined. "I want to play something fun."

The boys sat in silence for a few moments, considering their options. Finally, after some deep thinking, a mischievous grin spread across Alois's lips.

"I know what we can play."

"What?" Ciel and Finny asked at once.

"Spin-the-bottle."

"No," Ciel decided, sticking his tongue out.

"Oh, come on, Ciel," Alois winked. "We're all gay here, right?"

"I'm not," Ciel declared.

"Bisexual," Finny whispered with a blush.

"Well I am," Alois stated. "And I say that we play it."

"We can't, Alois," Ciel protested. "Spinning a bottle on this wood floor would be loud, and Sebastian's sleeping, remember?"

They all turned their heads to look at the snoozing teen, his mouth slightly parted and soft breaths escaping his lips. He had been asleep for a few hours, resulting in the three talking in hushed tones.

"Fine," Alois pouted. "Truth or Dare, then?"

Ciel and Finny exchanged nervous glances, reluctant to go along with Alois's game.

"Oh, come on," Alois encouraged. "I promise it won't be too crazy."

"Alright," Ciel nodded. "But we can't wake Sebastian up so no using our instruments for anything."

"Okay," Alois agreed. "Finny, you first. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Finny picked quickly.

"Hmm… Is it true that you like girls _and _guys?"

"Yeah!" Finny squeaked, his blush reappearing. "Why does it matter?"

"No reason," Alois giggled.

"Okay, Alois," Ciel spoke up. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Alois challenged.

"I dare you to run around the cabin twice in nothing but your underwear."

"I can do that," Alois stated confidently, and he proceeded to strip.

Surprisingly, their game of Truth or Dare was hilariously fun, and Ciel couldn't even remember the last time he laughed so hard. As the game progressed, their questions and dares became more difficult, yet they also became funnier as the difficulty heightened.

"Truth or Dare, Ciel?"

"Dare."

"Eh, I'd rather ask you a question," Alois confessed. "I'm afraid the dare I have in mind will be too much for you to handle."

"I can handle it," Ciel argued, but Alois shook his head.

"I don't think so. You'll be too much of a coward to do it."

"I'll do it!" Ciel insisted. "Just give me the dare!"

"Well, alright," Alois smirked. "I dare you to suck Sebastian's dick."

Ciel's face became pale and he scowled. "I told you that we can't wake Sebastian up!"

"You wouldn't have to wake him up," Alois said. "He's still sleeping. All you have to do is suck him for two minutes and you're done."

Ciel bit his lip nervously, his eyes shifting to the sleeping boy. "I don't want to."

"I knew you couldn't handle it," Alois shrugged. "Some people just can't handle dares. There's no shame in being a coward… well, there is, actually."

Ciel glared at the blond. "I'll do it."

"Are you serious?" Finny asked, and Ciel nodded.

"Yeah, sure. I'll suck his dick for two minutes."

"You can't wake him up, either," Alois added.

"And I won't wake him up," Ciel finished. "But if I do this then you'll give me your dessert for a month."

"Deal!" Alois agreed, standing to his feet. "Me and Finny will be outside in case he wakes up. We don't want to be in killing range, y'know?"

Ciel sighed as the two blonds scuttled outside, noiselessly closing the door behind them. He glanced at his sleeping roommate, nervous now that it was only the two of them.

_ Am I really going to go through with this?_

"Psst, Ciel," Alois whispered through the screen on the window. "We'll be watching from here."

"I'm not going to put on a show for you two," Ciel snapped, bringing his face close so he could see them.

"We can't force him to do this, Alois," Finny said anxiously. "Maybe we should just go inside and forget about it."

"No, a dare's a dare," Alois refused. "You accepted and now you have to do it. And we won't be watching the _whole _time. We'll just be listening so we know that you went through with it."

"Fine," Ciel hissed. "But don't make a sound."

"We won't."

Ciel took a deep breath and began to slowly tread away from the window, getting closer and closer to Sebastian with each step.

_ I can do this, _he assured himself. _It's only for two minutes._

Ciel leisurely lowered himself onto Sebastian's bed, careful not to move the mattress too much. He continued to sink down until his stomach touched the bed, and he warily wriggled himself between Sebastian's legs.

"Ooh," Alois squeaked excitedly, but low enough where Ciel couldn't hear. "This is going to be good."

Ciel bit his lip as he cautiously unbuttoned Sebastian's pants, sliding the zipper with ease. He gently pulled the pants down a smidge, revealing half of Sebastian's boxers.

_ It'll only take two minutes. Just two minutes._

He slipped his fingers inside the waistband, almost relaxing when he noticed that Sebastian's skin was oddly cool. The shorts slipped down effortlessly, and Ciel gulped when Sebastian's cock was in view.

_ I have to suck _that _for two minutes?_

"He's a lot bigger than I expected," Alois whispered to Finny, whom was blushing uncontrollably.

Ciel took a deep breath before he grabbed Sebastian's cock with a soft hold, and he gave the head a tiny, adventurous lick.

_ Two minutes. Only two minutes._

Ciel's tongue lapped over the slit, his lips parting as he began to suck it deeper into his mouth.

"Wow," Alois breathed. "He's really getting into it."

"I feel wrong watching this, Alois," Finny confessed, squirming in awkwardness. "Can't we give him another dare?"

"No way," Alois grinned. "This is too hot."

Ciel slowly bobbed his head up and down, struggling to fit the whole protuberance in his mouth. He ran his tongue from the base to the very tip, actually enjoying the way Sebastian's flesh tasted.

He eagerly slurped the few trails of precum that dripped out, and he had even forgotten how many minutes had passed. Sebastian's taste seemed so addicting that Ciel didn't even consider it a dare anymore.

Ciel parted his lips further as he stuffed the cock in his mouth, his taste buds desperate and craving more. He pumped it quickly, loving how more precum leaked with every jerk.

His tongue became sticky and warm from the bodily fluid and no matter how often he bobbed his head nor how fast he pumped, it just wasn't enough to satisfy him.

He wanted more.

He wanted _everything._

Ciel's grip on Sebastian's cock tightened and he pulled the erection from his mouth, letting the dripping slit trace the contours of his lips. He slid the engorged flesh against his cheek, smiling when he felt the hot liquid slowly stream down the side of his face.

His eyes opened wide, however, when he felt strong fingers grip his hair tightly, forbidding him from moving.

"What are you doing?" A groggy, raspy voice asked.

"Oh shit," Alois whispered, looking at Finny. "Sebastian woke up!"

Ciel was frozen stiff in fear. What could he say? He couldn't tell Sebastian that he was sucking him off due to a dare, or else they'd all be in trouble. So what was he supposed to say?

"Didn't you hear me? What the _hell _are you doing?"

Ciel bit his lip. "Y-you're awake, Sebastian?"

"Ciel?" Sebastian wondered aloud, his tired eyes squinting in the darkness. "Why are you-"

"I didn't mean to wake you up," Ciel assured quickly. "I just wanted to have some fun, but since you're awake I'll just lea-"

Ciel began to sit up but Sebastian's grip on his hair tightened, holding him in place and unwilling to let go.

"No, you're not," Sebastian hissed, his voice now more frightening than tired. "Look at the problem you've created. Do you honestly expect me to fall back asleep when I have a boner?"

Ciel continued to chew on his lip. "You could masturbate."

"You're the one that wanted to have fun, weren't you? Instead of masturbating, you're going to finish what you started."

Sebastian then slammed Ciel's head down forcefully, causing the boy to choke and gag on the unexpected intrusion.

"Flatten your tongue," Sebastian instructed. "You haven't taken me all in yet."

Ciel did as he was told and he squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Sebastian's cock ram into the back of his throat, blocking his breathing passage almost completely.

Tiny tears tried to come out of Ciel's firmly shut eyes with each violent thrust and his mouth was red from his desire and the abuse. Sebastian pulled out a little to let his dick flop against Ciel's tongue, spreading the precum over his taste buds that the boy excitedly drank up.

With the fingers that were still tangled in Ciel's hair, Sebastian pulled the boy's mouth off of his dick, a mess of saliva and semen falling from Ciel's reddened lips.

Sebastian sat up and brought his face close to Ciel's, the boy panting in exhaustion.

"You need to be taught a lesson," Sebastian said in a hushed tone. "Lay down."

Ciel obeyed and fell backward, his hair falling in a disarray around his handsome face. Sebastian proceeded to fiddle with something below the bed, and Ciel's heartbeat sped up with his curiosity.

Sebastian began to lift whatever he had been toying with off of the ground, and Ciel gulped when a clarinet came into view.

"S-Sebastian, what-"

"Shh," Sebastian hushed, running his fingers over his instrument. "I told you that you need to be taught a lesson, and I'll be the teacher."

Ciel was clueless as to what Sebastian was doing when Sebastian quickly tore his pants off, but he seemed to get the hint after his underwear was removed, as well.

"Wait!" Ciel halted, his hands trying to conceal his now exposed entrance. "Won't that ruin your instrument?"

"Nonsense," Sebastian purred. "This is a high quality clarinet, and I'll be able to savor your taste on my reed later."

Ciel flinched slightly at the remark and Sebastian loomed over the boy, bringing his face only centimeters away from Ciel's.

"Now," Sebastian breathed, his warm exhales making Ciel's lips tingle. "Open your legs for me."

Ciel's cheeks were pink with embarrassment when he spread his legs, humiliated by the thought of exposing himself to a complete stranger.

"The more you writhe the more this will hurt," Sebastian warned, laying a firm hand on Ciel's stomach to keep him still. "But I promise this will feel good."

Sebastian closed the gap they had by pressing his lips against Ciel's in a sweet kiss, using small nibbles and soothing motions with his tongue to distract the boy. Ciel moaned into Sebastian's mouth softly, and in that instant Sebastian took advantage.

He slowly pushed the mouthpiece of his clarinet into Ciel's tight hole, swirling and circling the instrument inside him. Ciel broke their kiss to release an uncomfortable groan, his body obviously not used to the stretching.

"My god," Sebastian chuckled. "It seems you get tighter and tighter by the second."

Ciel ignored the remark and he continued to whine and whimper, his entrance clenching and unclenching around the instrument.

"You're a virgin, hm?" Sebastian mused, removing his instrument from Ciel's cavity. When Ciel didn't reply, Sebastian brought the mouthpiece to his lips, flicking his tongue over the dampened reed.

"Mmm… Perfection. It seems you enjoyed it, as well," Sebastian remarked, his eyes focused on the tight, puckered hole that was pulsating excitedly.

"P-please…" Ciel whimpered, his own cock now erect and begging to be touched. "M-my…"

"Ah, I see. You're getting turned on," Sebastian smirked. "Do you want me to help you with that?"

"Y-yes, Sebastian…"

"That's it," Sebastian encouraged, wrapping his slender fingers around Ciel's member. "Say my name, Ciel. Say it."

"Sebastian, p-please!"

Sebastian gave Ciel's cock a rough tug, causing the boy to gasp and arch his back.

"M-more! More, Sebastian!"

He gave the member a stern tug before he quickened his pace, pumping Ciel's erection rapidly. Precum dribbled onto Sebastian's fingers and acted as a lubricant, making it easier for him to deliver harsher jerks.

One moan after another echoed out of Ciel's mouth, and his whole body prickled with pleasure.

"Mm… I-I need more…"

Sebastian pressed his cock against Ciel's hole, teasing the puckered entrance. "Prepare yourself, then."

Ciel took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm ready."

Sebastian, being considerate of how tight Ciel was, gently pushed forward, his dick slowly inching into Ciel's hole.

"Gah!" Ciel gasped. "Sebastian, stop! You're too big!"

"Calm down," Sebastian instructed, giving Ciel's member a few more tugs to distract him. "Just relax."

Ciel forced himself to breathe as Sebastian pulled out and then thrust back in, this time with a bit more force. The pain in Ciel's rear began to fade away and was replaced with a strong wave of pleasure.

"Faster! Harder!" Ciel demanded, his body craving more. Sebastian gave in to Ciel's desires and pounded into the frail body, his hands groping the boy's smooth thighs and beads of sweat dripping down his neck.

The sound of panting and skin slapping skin filled the air and echoed off the walls, and the two teenagers made no effort to be quiet. Though they had only met each other a few hours ago, their passion and fervor burned with the intensity only true lovers could show.

Sebastian picked Ciel up and sat him in his lap, thrusting his hips up as violently as he could. Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and used his own energy to bounce himself up and down on the cock in synchronization with Sebastian's thrusts.

Ciel could tell that Sebastian was close by the expression on his face, and he clenched his muscles in attempt to make him climax faster.

Sebastian noticed Ciel's endeavor and he shook his head. "G-get off. I want it on your face."

Ciel obeyed Sebastian's command and he climbed off, positioning himself on his knees and holding his mouth open.

Sebastian gave his cock a few encouraging jerks before he came with a moan, his semen splattering onto Ciel's flushed cheeks and inside his open mouth.

Sebastian jerked his erection until he was sure that he was done and his cock returned to its flaccid form. He caressed Ciel's dampened cheek before he pressed a soft kiss to his lips, tasting his own essence in the process.

"I'll help you clean your face," Sebastian whispered, removing his shirt.

"But, w-won't that get your shirt dirty?" Ciel croaked, and Sebastian smiled as he began to use the garment to wipe the sticky remnants off of the boy's face.

"It's my mess, and I don't mind if my shirt gets dirty."

After Sebastian deemed Ciel's face clean enough, he invited Ciel to sleep with him in his bed for the night, to which Ciel complied. They fell asleep almost immediately after they laid down, snoozing soundly in each others arms.

* * *

"And Ciel said he wasn't gay," Alois whispered to Finny after Ciel and Sebastian had fallen asleep.

"Maybe he wasn't," Finny suggested. "At least not until he met Sebastian."

Alois rolled his eyes. "Whatever. He lost the dare, anyway."

Finny simply shook his head at Alois's remark. Whether Ciel lost or not, they were all certainly done with Truth or Dare for one night.

And who knows? Maybe Sebastian would join them next time.

* * *

_ Dear Mom and Dad:_

_ It's been a week since I left for band camp and I guess you guys were right; it isn't so bad after all. I met a few new friends on my first day here, and I've become really close with a boy named Sebastian. He plays the clarinet and he's two years ahead of me, but we instantly connected. Whenever I'm lonely he'll play games with me and we're constantly staying up late at night, (just to get a bit more practice in.)_

_ Even though I said I hated the outdoors, I'm starting to like being around nature. Sebastian and I are going canoeing today after lunch, and, though I'm a little nervous, he promised that everything would be alright and that we'd have tons of fun._

_ Angela is my counselor, but I don't see her very often. She's only here to help with instruction and to monitor the grounds, so most of the time she's either busy or helping someone that's less experienced._

_ I share a cabin with Sebastian and two other boys named Finny and Alois. Together we can become quite rowdy, but they're a pretty cool group of guys._

_ Our curfew is 9:00, can you believe that? I think that's fairly early, but at least I haven't had one night yet that wasn't entertaining._

_ Anyways, I miss you guys and I hope everything's going well back at home._

_Love you both,_

_Ciel_

_ P.S: I'm definitely coming back next year._

* * *

** Annnnd that's it!**

** Reviews are appreciated. ^-^ And I mean seriously, they're appreciated. I did not get partially drunk and write this oneshot just because I felt like it.**

** Well… I kinda did. (Probably should edit this in the morning…) But review? Please? ^-^**

** Thank you for reading! :D**


End file.
